gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost in the land Part 3
Synopsis Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Darwin Enters Penny and Aguilera Fan Fiction Part 3 Begins with Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, And Darwin Walkin in the New Forest they Encounted Fireball: Oh Darn it! Just as I thought we've Found the way Out of the forest! Fireball: We just finds more Forest! Fireball: This is Hopeless! Fireball Sits down on the Ground Fireball: Let's Just Give up now! There's Nothing we can Do. Meanwhile Aguilera is Flying around the Forest area while Penny is sittin on her Back Penny: Can you see them Aguilera! Aguilera: No,...Maybe Then Aguilera Wings Slightly Begins to Dissappear Aguilera: Oh Crap! I'm Soon out of Flying Time! Penny: Huh?! Aguilera: We're Gonna be Crashing Down!! Then Aguilera's Wings Dissappears Penny And Aguilera Falls down Meanwhile down on the Ground.. Fireball: Just Someone could Rescue us!!! MeeMee: Yeah! Then Penny and Aguilera Hits the Ground Penny: Aw.. Fireball: AGUILERA!!! Then Fireball Runs over to Aguilera Fireball: You Came with Penny To Rescue us! Aguilera:No..We Just came to Join You. By the way, Bobert will come sonner or later. Fireball: *Groan* Darwin: Wow.. You are really great Rescue team. (sarcastic) Fireball Helps Penny and Aguilera Up Gumball: Well, shall we Continue? MeeMee: Yes. Fireball: Yup. Then the gang starts walkin again Gumball accidently goes into a Spider web and a Spider Crawls out on his Face MeeMee: Cool.(Takes out her camera and took a picture) Gumball: What? Spider: Hisss! Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! A BLACK WIDOW! Gumball starts to desperatly Running around Gumball: GET IT OFF ME!!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!! Aguilera: Let me help! Aguilera Rises Rainbow bat and Knocks Off the Spider on Gumball while she also hits him hard Gumball: AW! Gumball: You gave me a Big Lump on my Forehead! Aguilera: At least I Got the Spider Away! Fireball: Ha! Gumball you screamed like a Little Girl! Fireball: And I Got it all on Video! MeeMee: And on Camera! Shows randomly a Video camera In his Hand Gumball: What!? You did?! Gumball: Give me that Camera! Gumball Begins Chasing Fireball while MeeMee taking picture with her camera Gumball Jumps on Fireball and Fireball Loses the Camera and it breaks when it Hits a Tree Fireball: Oh man! Fireball: I Could have made a Video where I Said we where Lost in the forest and the people who was watchin the Video could have sended a Rescue Team out to save us! Gumball: Nooooooooooo!!! Later.. Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, Darwin, Aguilera, and Penny are Still walking in the Forest Fireball: Look! Fireball: There's the Exit! Darwin: Are you sure? Penny: Let's check it out The Gang runs over to the Exit and towards them There's a Big field Aguilera: Yay! A field! Fireball: Seriously! Here can we Just get more Lost! The Gang Walks into the Field's Tall Grass Penny: Is there anyone Living here around here? Fireball: I Have No Idea. Fireball: I Just think it's better that we Continues Walking! And they Walked and Walked and Walked Until they Reached the end of the Tall Grass Fireball: Hm.. It Looks like it soon will turn Dark.. Gumball's Stomach growls Gumball: Oh! I Haven't eat the Hold day! Later, Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball, Darwin, and Penny is sitting around a Small Bonfire Then Aguilera comes Holdin some Sheets Aguilera: Hey Guys! Aguilera: I Made some Sheets! Penny: Great! That are they Made of? Aguilera: You don't wanna Know.. When Aguilera takes the next Step she Twistes her Ankle Aguilera Falls over and MeeMee took a picture of it Aguilera: OH GOD!!! OH GOD!! It Hurts!!!!! Fireball Runs Desperatly over to Aguilera Fireball: Aguilera!! Whats Wrong?! Fireball: Are you okay?! Aguilera: NO! I Twisted My Ankle! Darwin and MeeMee Runs over to Aguilera Darwin: Let me help you! Fireball: No I Will! MeeMee: I Will!!! Darwin: No! Aguilera: Hello! Fireball: Okay! Let's make this up! Fireball: Exhaling Contest! Fireball: 3,2,1 GO! Darwin, MeeMee, and Fireball begins to Exhale Aguilera: Whaat? Fireball and MeeMee Breathes Darwin: Ha! You Lost! Fireball: CHEATER! You breath through your Gills Darwin: Okay.. Darwin: Staring contest! Darwin, MeeMee, And Fireball begins to Stare at each other Darwin Takes a Laser pen and Moves it all over Fireball and MeeMee Fireball and MeeMee: Hey No Laser Pens! Darwin: Street Rules man! Gumball: Okay Guys! stop fighting over Aguilera! Darwin: Think of a Number! Gumball: No! Not now! Fireball: 3! Gumball: How did you know!? Gumball: Never mind! Gumball: I Think we should Decide this with a Traditionally Rock-Paper-Scissors! Darwin, MeeMee, and Fireball: Okay! Darwin, MeeMee, and Fireball: ROCK PAPER SCISSORS! Fireball Chooses Scissors MeeMee Chooses Paper Darwin Chooses Rock So Darwin and MeeMee Wins Darwin and MeeMee: Yes! I Won! Fireball: Noooo! MeeMee: Yes!! Darwin: Come here Aguilera! let me Save you! Aguilera: Guys! I think it's So Immature that you three are Fightning over me! Fireball: Darwin and MeeMee started! Darwin and MeeMee: No! He did! Then Fireball, MeeMee, and Darwin begins to fight again Aguilera: Stop it! Fireball, MeeMee, and Darwin stops Fighting Aguilera: (Sigh) Penny would you like to Help me? Penny: Okay. Penny Comes over to Aguilera and Helps her Up TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Part 3 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories